Shark War
Abstract Opethian, leader of respected micro alliance Prism Protection Front, came under attack from unauthorized tech-raiders from We Are Perth Army, who advised him to seek membership in WAPA for protection from future aggressors. Several alliances subsequently came to the defense of PPF. Reasons For War As outlined in its Declaration of War, issued three hours after Opethian was attacked, the Mushroom Kingdom became involved for three reasons. Despite WAPA apologizing and paying reparations, MK sought to defend Opethian from the attacks and from suspected extortion; as a result of diplomatic confrontations with WAPA, specifically, relative to MK protectorate Deck of Cards; and resulting from the perceived inability of WAPA to control its members. DoC entered on MK's behalf later the first day, and =LOST= activated its MADP and entered the following day. Siberian Tiger Alliance activated its with PPF via United White the first day of combat. Alleged Extortion Message The following message was received by Opethian: Hi there sort of wasted you there but i think you most defo want to join the We Are Perth Army (WAPA) .You will have a great time and be protected.No hard feelings its your choice if you want to hit me back ,but we are inviting you into the frae. Be lucky Ricky Jacklyd's explanation, as supported by WAPA, is paraphrased as follows: "I never intended to force anyone to join my alliance. As a frequent raider, I often find myself attacking people who are unaligned or in very small (under 10 member) alliances. I often advise them to seek an actual alliance for protection and, of course, I mention WAPA in this. I never suggested that I was trying to force Opethian to join. Generally such phrases as 'great time,' 'no hard feelings,' and 'be lucky' aren't conducive to strong-arming someone into something." Opethian's belief is that any message offering protection within an attacker's alliance after or during a tech raid is in fact extortion, regardless of intent. Similar to the peace terms WAPA was given. End of the Conflict The conflict ended February 3 when WAPA and the alliances it was fighting agreed to peace terms. Long-Term Consequences WAPA, under terms set by the STA, is banned from tech raiding until further notice, from raiding members of the White and Aqua trading spheres, and from owning nuclear weapons until further notice. WAPA nations are also required to vote for STA's candidate in elections, indefinitely. References and Timeline February 1, 2008 *02:52 AM : PPF statement to WAPA *05:55 AM : Mushroom Kingdom DoW on WAPA *11:07 AM : Siberian Tiger Alliance DoW on WAPA *11:48 AM : Deck of Cards DoW on WAPA February 2, 2008 *05:50 AM : =LOST= DoW on WAPA *12:14 PM : WAPA declaration of good intent February 3, 2008 *04:16 AM : WAPA apologizes for the tech raid on PPF *04:32 AM : WAPA terms of surrender to STA *04:47 AM : WAPA terms of surrender to MK/DoC/=LOST= *04:56 AM : PPF recognizes end of hostilities Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:We Are Perth Army